Three Sixty-Five
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Alvin and Brittany have been keeping their relationship a secret for a while. And every month, they spend one special night together, but this one is the most important. One they'll never forget. CGI Version.


_Alvin was panting heavily, his hands wrapped tightly around Brittany's body. He pulled his shaft out of her hole, some of his cum leaking out of her. The two of them held each other close as the afterglow set in. "A-Alvin?" Brittany spoke, raising her head to gaze in Alvin's eyes. _

_"Yeah?" Alvin's reply was as exhausted as his body was. "What is it?" he asked._

_Brittany held his hand in hers, a soft blush almost visible in the dim light. "I wouldn't mind doing this again..." A smile came to Alvin's face at the thought. "Really? First you say you actually like me, now you wanna do it again?"  
_

_"You say that every time..." Brittany's blush darkened and hit his chest softly. "Next month... So no one gets any ideas..."_

_Alvin's amusement was on the rise. He kissed Brittany's nose and whispered in her ear. "We've already done this a bunch of times already~" he said. "Can't wait for next month~" _

* * *

Alvin hummed quietly to himself as he made his way down the hall. He was walking on all fours with the flower part of a rose balanced on his back. Everyone else was asleep on the sofa, which took a lot of convincing. He knocked a few times on the door. "Oooohh Brittany~ It's that time of the month~" he called.

Inside the room, Brittany was laying down on her bed, reading a magazine about clothes. The chipette was wearing a soft pink robe that covered a good amount of her body, absentmindedly brushing her hair when she heard the knocks. She looks up and smiles, blushing softly as she sets her hairbrush down, she scampers to the door and opens it a crack, peeking at him, "Oh? So soon huh? ~" Alvin hid the flower and replied with an eager nod, eying her as much as he could. "Heck yeah~ and this one's gonna be the best~" he responded, pushing the door open slowly.

Come in~" she hums stepping aside for him as she eyes him curiously. Alvin presents the flower and leans on the edge of the doorway. "Everyone else is asleep, so you're gonna be moaning loud~" he teases before pulling Brittany into a kiss, holding on to her. Brittany barely had time to thank him before he was kissing her, so she sighed happily against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning closer.

His paws went along her body, feeling each of her curves as his tongue barely touched hers. He closed the door behind himself and broke the kiss. "Mm... I thought you didn't like me~" he teased. Brittany blushes and pulls away, bringing the flower up to her nose as she inhales deeply, "Now...when did I say that?" She hums innocently as she saunters towards her bed, giving an extra sway to her hips.

"Hmm, how about that time I locked you in the bathroom?" He answered, staring at her swaying hips. His tail even began to sway along as he made his way over to her bed. "Okay, that time I was pretty mad," Brittany admitted as she hopped up onto her mattress, smelling her flower once again. He smirked and pounced on top of her, rolling a little on the sheets until he was lying by her side. "But... You do love me, don't ya?"

She giggles and nods, placing the flower aside as she scoots closer to him, "I do... As long as you don't tell anyone."

"Prove it~" Alvin says slyly, tugging at her robe. "You wouldn't be hiding if you loved me." he insisted.

"Heeey! It's your surprise," Brittany said with a playful pout. She took his paw and slipped it beneath her robe, her body tensing up some as his fingers brush against a soft fabric, "Guess what it is~" she says. Alvin took a moment to think before tugging the fabric a little. "Actually wearing underwear for me, eh?" He tugged up the robe enough to expose her lower half, staring at her crotch.

Brittany was wearing silk pink panties that fit her snugly, decorated with two little red bows at her hips. "It's more fun to undress a girl before right? Like opening a present on Christmas," she blushes softly as he rubbed a finger against her covered slit. He untied her robe and indulged in the sight of her bare body. Alvin's tail wagged as he kissed on Brittany's belly, pulling the panties down slowly. "Very fun~" he answered.

"I would've put the bra on but the clasps are annoying, plus it always took you awhile to get them undone," she teases as she brushed a finger across his free paw as her panties were removed. Alvin pouted and blushed a little under his fur, tossing the panties aside. "I take long so I can keep staring at your chest~" he says.

"Mhm sure~" she giggles as she reaches for the hem of his hoodie, "You're overdressed Alvin," Brittany said as she tugged at his jacket. "Then take it off." He replied, sticking his tongue out playfully as he began rubbing her lower belly, slowly getting closer to her crotch. By the time he had finished his sentence; Brittany had already taken off his jacket and tossed it aside.

Alvin grabbed her by the hips and moved his paws slowly towards her rear, kissing her lips again as he leaned into her. He ran a paw through her hair and held her head to his, poking his tongue in her mouth. Brittany groaned softly against his mouth and parted her lips, panting lightly through her nose as her paws travel up his back slowly. His tongue touched hers briefly, eyes fluttering closed as he pressed his body to hers, deepening the kiss and gripping her rump, squeezing it softly.

She shivered slightly in his grasp as her tongue brushed against his in return, her paws venturing up to clasp the back of his head, holding him close to her. Alvin pulled back some, breaking the kiss again. "If we keep like this, we won't get to the fun part~" he said teasingly, kissing down to her chest. "And I've waited too long to miss it~"

Brittany murred softly in response, arching her back as his lips touched her chest, and she tangled her fingers in his fur eagerly. Alvin nuzzled her chest until he found what he was looking for. Brittany's light pink nipples were exposed, and he licked one of them slowly before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it softly. Brittany gasped softly in surprised pleasure, biting her bottom lip as she arched her chest closer to his mouth. Alvin held her down, suckling a little harder on the nub while his paw sneaked down to her crotch. She pants evenly through her nose, moaning softly as she squirmed beneath him.

"Hey... We barely started and you're already wet~" Alvin said with a teasing tone in his voice. A satisfied grin came to his face as she glared at him with a pout, "Not my fault..." She grumbled. Alvin kissed her nipples and moved down her body, spreading her legs and stared at her crotch, tail waving side to side. "D-don't stare at it!" she squeaked, blushing brightly under her fur. He ignored her and leaned forward, trailing his tongue along her slit slowly, using his paws to keep her feet down. "You love it when I do~" he said with his tongue out. Brittany gasped softly at the pressure of his tongue against her slit, she whined, her hips jerking a little at his touch.

Alvin spread out her folds and pushed his tongue in as much as he could, wriggling it around some and rubbing her thighs. Brittany moans as she arched her back off the mattress, wiggling against his tongue eagerly. He rubbed his tongue on one of her soft spots, lapping up any amount of her juice he could get, even slipping his paws to her butt and holding her hips closer.

"A-ahhhh Alvin..." Brittany moans loudly as she tangles a paw in his hair, whimpering in pleasure. His tongue brushes slightly on a little bump and he grins, looking up at her. "Well well... What have we here?" He teases before licking the bump again. She gasps loudly, "Alvin! Don-," he licks her clit again cutting her off as she writhes in pleasure, cumming on his muzzle.

Alvin yelped softly and pulled back, wiping his muzzle clean. "Dang Britt... If you were gonna cum early, ya coulda warned me, ya know." he said. "Y-you..." She pants heavily, blushing as she covers her face with her arm. He grinned and laid down on top of her, stopping whatever insult she would have said by kissing along her neck. Alvin grabbed Brittany's butt and rubbed their crotches together, a little moan escaping his mouth. "Mmmf you're so hard~" she whispers against his ear as she grinds against him smiling. Brittany moaned softly as she gripped his back for support, closing her eyes in bliss.

"C'mon Britt... Kiss me am' I'll actually do you~" he said, puckering his lips. Brittany shook her ear, laughing softly before pressing her lips to his. Alvin closed his eyes and got a firm grip on her hips, pulling back some slowly before sinking his shaft completely in her pussy, moaning into her mouth and gripping the sheets with his hindpaws.

Brittany's body shuddered and tensed some as he filled her and she moaned, enjoying the pleasure that went through her and running a paw through his hair. He wiggled his ears and kissed her neck, nibbling softly as he started humping her slowly. "You're too tight for me to go fast... I thought you had toys to use~" Brittany blushes and hit his chest softly, breathing out of her mouth as she strokes his back. "I thought you liked it when I was tight..." she said.

Alvin pulled her hips closer and rolled her onto her belly, easing the rest of his cock into her and lifting his foot, putting it on her rump. "Ready, sexy?" he said with a grin, resting his paws on her back. Brittany groaned softly at the new position and nods, digging her claws into the mattress for support. "I-I'm ready..."

At that, he grabbed hold of her sides and pulled out all the way, only to shove himself back in completely, making Brittany nearly scream with pleasure. She had to bite down on the pillow in order to keep herself from moaning too loud. "God..." He groaned, arching his back some as he squeezed her butt cheek with his foot, his paws going up to rub her chest. "Hehe... You must've missed my cock~" he whispered hotly in her ear, panting softly. "You're just squeezin' it outta me~"

"S-shut up..." She gasps between pants as she bites her bottom lip to hold back a loud moan as he grips her rump. "What was that? I don't think I heard you." He says with a grin, spanking her and pushing his shaft in as far as he could, reaching down to rub her crotch as he thrusts harder, making her scream into the pillow. Brittany panted heavily through her nose, digging her claws into the sheets as her walls began tightening around him length.

Alvin moans with her and his cock began throbbing on her walls, spurting out more of his pre as he rested his head on her shoulder, panting hard as his tip hits against the little bump again. "A-Alvin!" She cried out as her walls clamped down and she climaxed hard on his shaft, whimpering in bliss. Alvin bit his lip and pressed his paws to her back, tensing up as he cums inside her. "F-Fuuuck..." he pants, slumping on top of her with his shaft buried in her folds. "Hehe... Oops~ Didn't pull out~" he says with a teasing hum.

Brittany gasps softly in surprise mixed with pleasure, "A-Alvin..." She grumbles blushing. "Don't worry~ I'm sure you like it~" he panted, giving her cheek a kiss. She smiles softly and nuzzles his neck, "I guess I can forgive you..."

"Good~ Cuz..." Alvin kisses her lips softly. "Outta all the times we did this... This one was the best~" Alvin said, rubbing his cheek on hers. He pulled back some and looked into her eyes. "Can't wait for next month~" he said as he pat her head.

A playful smile came to Brittany's face as she rolled over onto her back. "Aww... That's all? I wait a whole month and I only get one round?" She rubbed her nose on Alvin's. "I thought you loved me~"

"Round two then?" Alvin offered, grinning.

"You bet~"

"Oh, one more thing." Alvin said, rubbing the back of Brittany's paw. "This is the twelfth time we did this~" A smile came to his face and he kissed the soft fur on the back of her paw. "Happy anniversary."

Brittany gasped softly and looked into his eyes again. "D... Damn it, Alvin..." She grabbed the back of Alvin's head and pulled him into a kiss. They stayed like that, lips locked in a passionate kiss, for a few moments more before pulling away from each other. They sat in silence for a good moment, looking at anything besides each other.

Finally, their eyes met again. The young couple scooted closer to each other until their noses were pressed softly together. "I... I love you." They said in unison, holding each other close as round two began.

* * *

**_~End~_**


End file.
